Once More (One Shot)
by Donjusticia
Summary: A special gift for Corinnetheanime for proofreading, reviewing, and favoriting my Yu-Gi-Oh Arc V Fanfiction. Please read Corinnetheanime's "No More" before reading and enjoying this one-shot parody.


**DISCLAIMER!**

 **THE FOLLOWING IS A NON-PROFIT FAN-MADE PARODY OF A FANFICTION OF YU-GI-OH ARC V! "NO MORE" IS OWNED BY CORRINETHEANIME! PLEASE DON'T SUE ME! ALSO! CHECK OUT "VENOM'S QUEST" BY DONJUSTICIA IF YOU HAVEN'T ALLREADY DONE SO. THAT'S RIGHT! I SHAMELESSLY PUT IN PLUGS FOR MY OWN LITERATURE! DEAL WITH IT!**

Once More! (One Shot)

Starve Venom Fusion Dragon woke up feeling a little light-headed, but very happy. He had slept comfortably last night while chained to his pillar and he was ready to greet the new day with a smile.

He yawned from his eight mouths, dripping drool as he did so, and thought about the past few days he had spent in his new, lovely home. He couldn't remember too much of his life before, but he remembered the sweet, bracelet wearing lady that had secured him to his glowing pillar. It was so nice of her to give him such a great view of the surrounding countryside. From his pillar, Venom could see three other dragons chained to pillars just like his! He had tried to start a barber shop quartet with them, but they had been roaring so loudly about being imprisoned, that Venom didn't think they could hear him.

But that didn't stop Venom from singing a happy tune on his own. As his venomous heart overflowed with happiness and glee, he opened all eight mouths and began singing a rousing round of the children's song, "Smiles" by Daniel Taylor.

Venom's guards, meanwhile, struggled to keep their sanity.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS!?" one of the security guards asked, "IT'S THREE IN THE MORNING AND HE'S ALLREADY SINGING!?"

"If you chance to meet a frown," came Venom's melodious voice, "do not let it Staaaaaaaaaay… Quickly turn it upside down and smile that frown away!"

"AAAAAAGGGHHHH!" screamed the two guards, shoving their fingers into their ears. Their mistress had given them the one simple task of watching the dragons and making sure their divine chains didn't wear out, lest chaos and destruction should rule the universe again. With four dragons unable to do anything while bound with powerful chains and contained within a mighty force field, they had figured theirs would be the easiest job in all the cosmos. Boy were they wrong!

Venom continued singing.

"No one likes a frowning face, change it for a smiiiiiiiiiiiile… make the world a better place by smiling all the while!"

"What the heck happened to this dragon!?" one of the security guards moaned, sick of hearing Starve Venom's singing 18 hours straight out of every day. "Wasn't he supposed to be an embodiment of all of that one ancient, evil, divine dragon's savagery!?"

"I think his brains got scrambled during the separation process!" the other guard groaned, clamping his helmet over his ears.

"Do we honestly have to stay here and guard these dragons for the rest of eternity!?" the first guard asked. "I mean it's not like they're going anywhere!"

"We can't leave!" the second guard replied, "Our mistress gave us clear instructions. We have to stay here and make sure those divine chains don't dissolve away, or the multiverse will fall to the chaos and destruction those dragons unleash!"

"All right guys!" Venom called to his mouths, "One more time! Only this time, let's sing it as a round!"

He inflated his diaphragm.

"OH IF YOU CHANCE TO MEET A FROWN!" Venom began before his left wing followed up with another, "IF YOU CHANCE TO MEET A FROWN!" and his other mouths followed suit, until they had sung the song another eight times in a round while the guards writhed on the ground in agony.

"SERIOUSLY!" the first guard roared, "CAN ANYTHING THESE DRAGONS UNLEASH BE WORSE THAN THIS!?"

"POINT TAKEN!" the second guard hollered, certain his ears were about to bleed.

The first guard panted for breath when Venom finished his song. "Let's just…" he panted, "…let's just go out for a donut for a few minutes and take a break from this nonsense for a bit. She'll never even know we left."

"We can't!" the second guard mourned, throwing his hands in the air. "Our orders were clear!"

"Oh come on!" the first guard replied, "There's a force field around their prisons anyway. It's not like, I don't know, they'll form a contract with a few humans to become Duel Monster spirits and get away by the time we get back."

"But what if our mistress finds out!" the second guard whimpered, rubbing his sore ears.

"ONE MORE TIME!" Venom screamed with joy, "THIS TIME IN SPANISH!"

He opened up his mouths.

"You know what!?" the second guard exclaimed, "Who gives an Upstart Goblin about what the mistress says!? I'm having a donut before my ears explode!"

"Amen to that!" the first guard agreed, running away with the second guard.

Venom continued singing while the guards scrambled to the break room and shut the doors tight to block out the noise. Once Venom had finished another round of the song, he noticed something strange happening to the chains that were binding him.

"Hmmmmm…" Starve Venom thought to himself as the chains began flickering in and out of existence, "they must be running out of batteries." He finished, pretty sure that's how chains worked.

Not having much else to do while he was strapped to the pillar, Venom decided to sing a song to his chains.

"Oh chains, chains, why do you look so glum?

You wrap around my head, and you wrap around my bum.

You look so fine with metal links that people stop and stare

So why do you want to vanish into the air?" he warbled, as his changed suddenly disappeared.

Venom dropped from his pillar with a "WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" before landing and bouncing off the ground with a little giggle. Stretching out his arms and legs, he noticed the other three dragons drop from their pillars and make a mad dash for freedom before simultaneously bonking their heads on the force field.

"Careful guys!" Venom shouted to the other dragons as they madly roared, clawed, and bit at their force fields in a mad attempt to escape.

Smiling to himself, Venom decided to check out his own lovely force field.

Tapping it like a fish bowl, Venom noticed his dim reflection and started making silly faces at himself, grinning with delight as he did so.

"And here I thought you were smarter than the others." a human voice called, "Hm, what a disappointment."

"Oh hey new friend!" Venom exclaimed, delighted to have a visitor. "How are you doing this fine day!?"

"Dear sweet Hamon Lord of Striking Thunder!" the man said, jumping from within the shadows he concealed himself with. "I didn't know this dragon could talk!"

"You'd better believe your Bottomless Trap Hole!" Venom proudly declared, "I can also sing! ONE MORE TIME YOU GUYS!" he told his mouths, inhaling deeply.

"That won't be necessary!" the man screamed, running out of the shadows as Venom looked him over. He was a very friendly looking man with bright pink and violet hair, cute fuzzy eyebrows, a posh officer's uniform, and a delightful smile on his face.

The man studied Venom with a look of skepticism on his face. "You are the Starve Venom Fusion Dragon I've heard of?" he asked, "You're the dragon so named for its deadly poison and insatiable hunger for battle?"

"Oh I don't know about starving for battle!" Venom laughed, "But I can always go for a double quarter pounder Hungry Hamburger with extra Mystic Tomato."

"Uh-huh…" the man replied, wondering if this was really one of the counterparts of the legendary, ancient dragon. Deciding Venom's eccentric personality wouldn't be an issue so long as the card stats were right, he pulled out a blank piece of cardboard.

"Look… Venom," the man began, holding the card in front of Starve Venom's smiling face. "I am willing to free you from this wretched prison, and all for the small price of you calling me your master." He finished, grinning condescendingly.

"Oh well if you wanted to be friends, you don't even have to ask!" Venom laughed, picking the cute little human off the ground with a gigantic hug. "Everyone I meet becomes my friend! No questions asked!"

"What are you!?" the human snarled, "Put me down this instant!"

Venom started to sing.

"Oh there's nothing in this world quite like friendship!

A chance to love somebody who likes you!

So let's laugh and sing in a happy new relationship!

Why settle for one, when we can go for two!?"

"JUST GET IN THE CARD ALLREADY!" the human roared, holding up the card and sucking Starve Venom inside.

"WOW!" Starve Venom cheered from within his card, prancing around in his new home. "It was so nice for you to invite me to the card world! We're gonna have so many crazy and exciting adventures together! Oh it makes me drool just thinking about it!"

"It's just for the card stats, it's just for the card stats!" the man repeated to himself, feeling a slight headache as he escaped the dragon prison through a portal.

Just as the man left, the two security guards strolled back out of the break room, feeling refreshed and looking a lot more relaxed.

"Well, I guess all things considered, it's not really the worst job in the multiverse, and Venom's singing isn't all that bad." Said the first guard.

The second guard nodded his head in agreement. "It always helps to take a step back," he replied, "to just take a few moments and appreciate the beauty that's around… around… AROUND!" he panicked looking around and noticing all the empty dragon cages.

"WHERE'D THEY GO!?" the first guard screamed, looking around. "WE WERE GONE FOR LIKE, FIVE MINUTES!"

The second guard hung his head down in despair. "We are so getting fired for this when our mistress finds out!"


End file.
